Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a centralized control mechanism for a multi-motor drive.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional centralized control mechanisms for multi-motor drives leave much to be desired. The circuit configuration is complex, leading to high production costs. The power supply includes only one output terminal supplying a plurality of microprocessors; when the voltage is unstable, all the microprocessors are affected simultaneously.